The Enchantress
by Steve6363
Summary: Its the 122nd year of the fourth Era. Two student attend the College of Winterhold. How will there lives play out when a tragic event befalls the city of Winterhold.


**The Enchantress**

Winterhold was located on the far northern coast of Skyrim, constantly draped in a veil of fog and snow that obscured the great ice covered hold. At this time it was still a large, wealthy, powerful hold.

The Frozen Hearth was like many establishments in Skyrim. It was one part tavern, one part dining hall, one part inn. It was, like all buildings in Winterhold, sturdy and well built. Much like the people who lived there, the building was harsh and rugged looking from the outside, but warm and welcoming once you were let in.

She took her cup and sat at one of tables across from the bar. She sipped the wine slowly, trying to savor it. She didn't use to care for the taste of it but she had grown to love it over the past few months. Her fellow Altmer kinsfolk loved it but she had never really given it a try untill she came to study at the College.

She wasn't the only student at the inn. A lot of them had got into the habit of sneaking away from the college after curfew. They weren't allowed to go down into the town except for the one weekend they had off every month. They had been caught before of course, but usually by an instructor at the college that was supposed to adhere to the same curfew as the students were. Because of this it wasn't a curfew that was typically enforced.

This night was like many others. She came to sip her wine and watch as some of her other fellow classmates make fools of themselves trying to best the local Nords at their drinking games. She found it quite enjoyable to unwind here after a long day at the mage's college. She saw a number of her fellow students at tables around the room but she didn't feel comfortable enough to go sit with any of them.

Most of the students at the college were kind to her and would speak to her, but not too much more than that. They were all friendly to her, but it would be inaccurate to call any of them her friends. She found herself to be somewhat lonely.

She finished off the last sip of wine. She started to get one more from the bartender when a young Dunmer woman placed a fresh cup down in front of her. She took a seat across the table from her.

"Alto Wine correct?" she asked.

"Umm, yes," she answered as she returned the Dark Elf's smile.

"That's what I thought. You High Elfs seem to like this stuff. You don't mind if I join you, do you?" She had a sweetness to her voice. She spoke as if she wasn't just trying to be courteous, but as if she was truly happy to talk to her.

"No. I don't mind...Tabatah? Is that right?" She had seen her at the college before but they had never spoken to one another.

"Yes, Tabatah Veri, of House Telvanni. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Korina Ador," she replied.

"I've seen you around the campus before. I always wanted to come say hi, but you always seemed like you were preoccupied with studying or some other more important task. Figured me bothering you with small talk would inconvenience you too much," the Dark Elf explained as she took a sip from her own cup of what appeared to be Alto Wine as well. Her face wrinkled into an odd expression as the taste hit her tongue. She tried to fight back against the bitterness of the alcohol. "It is somewhat of an acquired taste, but I can see why you like it."

"You have never had wine before?" Korina asked.

"Not this kind, no."

"You hate it, don't you?" she laughed out.

"No. I like it. I'm fine," she blurted out defensively.

"Okay," Korina tried to fight back her grin. "You might want to tell your face that though."

"I wanted to try it out," she said finally, noticeably embarrassed. "I've seen so many High Elfs take a huge liking to the stuff. Almost as bad as those Nords and their mead...almost. Besides, you like it. And I needed something to break the ice."

"Break the ice?"

"Yeah, well, you are kind of a hard person to approach."

"What?" Korina didn't understand. Plenty of the other mages spoke to her. "How do you mean?"

"Well most people have a misunderstanding when it comes to you High Elfs, you in particular. Most people think that you are cold and pompous. That you think whatever you do is better than anyone else simply because you are a High Elf."

"I don't think that way." Korina took another sip of her wine. "I don't act that way, do I?"

"I don't think you do. And I think most of the others are starting to see that you do not act the way most High Elfs act," Tabatah explained as brought her cup to her mouth again. And again, her face contorted into that same odd expression.

Korina giggled. "Still not use to it huh? And stop referring to me as a High Elf. It's making me feel weird."

"Sorry," she said as she looked around the tavern. "At least the others talk to you. While they are polite and kind to you while trying to keep their distance, they outright shun me."

Korina knew of most of the story of the Dunmer homeland of Morrowind. She had never been there herself but she could safely assume that not all Dunmer people were the same. They couldn't all be that cruel and unwelcoming. At the very least, the Dunmer siting across the table from her wasn't.

"Our Dark Elf reputation proceeds us Dunmer as well," Tabatah continued. "People here think we are some sort of racist, bigot, slave owning, power hungry wizard-lords. It's as if the fact that we moved here from Morrowind, instead of being born in Skyrim, means we all of a sudden embody every single negative aspect about our homeland. Not only that, but even the other Dunmer here don't speak to me. House Telvanni isn't a popular House in Morrowind."

"I am sorry. I do not judge you, based on your homeland."

"I know. You are far too sweet of a person to do that."

"So Tabatah, what are studying at the college for?," she asked trying to move the conversation to a lighter topic.

She chuckled slightly, "I know it's going to sound bad after my little rant about me not being like the rest of my race but I am here studying under Master Faralda."

"The destruction school?" Korina asked.

"I am learning quickly she said. That I have a natural talent for it," the dunmer said proudly. "I am experimenting with something known as storm magic. But I also excel at the conjuration school as well."

"Storm magic? Like casting lightning bolts?"

"No. Any amateur caster can fling sparks from their fingertips. No, I seek to control the skies themselves. There is some Breton up in High Rock that is said to have mastered the art. I hope to travel there and train under him one day."

"Wow. To control the weather itself. You dream big."

What about you? What are you studying?" the Dunmer asked.

"Enchanting. I am training under Master Sergius Turrianus. I'm not sure what he thinks of me. Its hard to get complements out of him. Best I can reason, is that if he is not constantly telling me I am doing poorly, than I must be doing okay."

Tabathah somewhat timidly took yet another sip from her cup. It looked as though it still tasted bitter to her, but it was getting a little more tolerable to her. She couldn't seem to keep herself from making the same face again though.

Korina didn't laugh this time. She took her cup and turned it up downing the remaining wine in one gulp. She then slammed the cup back down on the table, mimicking an act the Nords always did in their drinking games. "Tabatah Veri of House Telvanni, I challenge you."

"I accept," Tabatah proclaimed as she grabbed her cup and fallowed suit.

"Tabatah I was only joking!" she rush to clarify as her opponent gulp down her wine in one swig as well. She swore she could actually see her normally dark blue skin turning to a pale green. She finally slammed her own cup down onto the table fallowed by a large amount of coughing and whimpering. "By the divines Tabby, what have you done?"

"I have bested you, Nord!" They both laughed uncontrollably. After a moment they both calmed down and their laughter subsided. "Did you call me Tabby just now?" Tabatah asked.

"Yes. Umm...sorry it slipped out. I won't do it again...sorry."

The Dunmer smirked. "Its okay...Korri."

The night continued on into the morning. The girls spent most of the night drinking and laughing. After a while they realized how early it was getting, and they both had classes in a few hours.

"We need to get back," Korina mumbled out. "Classes."

"Can't. Destruction class. Too drunk. Kill everyone." It was the best Tabatah could slur out.

"We still need to get back," Korina helped her to her feet. They made the trip back to the College of Winterhold without too much trouble. They both slipped in the snow a couple of times but nothing too serious.

The college itself was perched high on the cliffs overlooking the Sea of Ghosts. The school resembled that of a great stone fortress than it did a place for the education of mages. The girls stumbled into the central courtyard, thankfully without being noticed. They made their way to their quarters and collapsed into bed.

The next few weeks the night repeated itself, though not as late and not as drunk. It didn't matter that none of the other students didn't talk to them much, they had enough company between them.

During the day they would excel at their studies. They both quickly rose to the top of their classes. Both mastering their schools of magic. At night they would meet at the Frozen Hearth. Tabatah had even grown to like the Alto Wine.

"The House I am from back in Morrowind, the House Telvanni. They are a group of very powerful wizards." Tabatah explained as they shared their wine together. "But they are extreme isolationists. They want nothing more than to be left in their towers and practice their magic. They view any kind of organized group of mages as inferior."

Korina listened as her friend told her story. She had asked several times about the Dark Elf's homeland and why she had left. But Tabatah always seem reluctant to say anything. She didn't know why she had apparently changed her mind.

"So the College of Winterhold?" Korina started to ask.

"Yes. And the Mages Guild in Cyrodiil, and the Arcane University. All organization for the study of magic are lesser fools. Conjurors of cheap tricks. Not to be respected and certainly not feared."

"So why did you leave? Why come here? To this place of 'lesser fools'?"

Tabatah let out a sigh. "I can't stand my family. I'm no idiot. I know that true power will come from vast fields of knowledge. Taking into account many different points of view. Not just the one, narrow, dogmatic view of a close-minded group of old wizards. My brother and two sisters despised me. My parents wanted nothing to do with me."

This is how the conversations usually played out. Korina would sit quietly and let her friend do most of the talking. She liked it this way. They were happy. And most importantly, not lonely. She never wanted to go back to the way things were. Not that the days before Tabatah were bad. But looking back she wouldn't want to go back to a life of solitude.

"Are you listening to me Korri?"

She suddenly realized that she had been asked a question. "What Tabby? Sorry, lost in thought."

"I asked if you had any reason you left Summerset Isles?" she asked.

"Oh," Korina didn't like telling this story. But since she was the one asking she made an exception. "I haven't seen the Isles since I was a very small. I was an only child. My father is a high ranking diplomat. He was sent to the Imperial City when I was still very young. I spent most of my youth there." She took a long sip of her wine. "But as I got older, my father expected me to uphold the traditions of my family. I was expected to find a respected profession, marry well, and add to the glory of my family."

"So how did you end up here?" Tabatah asked.

"I hate my father. I told him that if he wanted me to find a respectable job, I would have to go to college. I left the next day." She took another sip. "I have always been skilled in the arcane arts. And this is the furthest college from the Imperial City."

"Well aren't we just a couple of black sheep," Tabatah joked.

"Shut up Tabby," she smiled as she raised her glass. "To the family outcasts."

"No," Tabatah said as she raised her glass. "To the outcasts that made us a family."

They were making their way through the hold, heading back to the college. There was, as always, a thick layer of snow covering the ground. The girls giggled as they made their way along the path.

"You know, I think I have a good idea," Tabatah said as they reached the Hall of Attainment. "Tomorrow night, instead of going to the tavern, I want to show you something."

"Oh, what is it Tabby?" Korina asked.

"Nope. You have to wait till tomorrow night," she said with a smile. "It's a surprise."

"Well fine," she said in a fake childish pout.

"Don't worry. I want to show something tonight too."

"Tabby we can't stay out too much longer. If Mirabelle catches us she is not just going to let us off with a warning again. Or worse, Arch Mage Aren, what if he finds us."

"It will be fine, stop worrying," she said dismissively as they both chuckled in the cold outside of the college's sleeping quarters. "How tall are you Korri?"

"Huh? what does that have to do with anything?" she asked her much shorter Dunmer friend.

"Well, I'm only five feet, nine. You have got to be at least seven feet tall."

"Seven foot, three," the Altmer answered, feeling somewhat self-conscious. "Why?"

"You know back in Morrowind, I told you my family lived in great towers."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well most were built without any kind of staircase or any other means to reach the top of the tower. We all relied on levitation magic. Yet another way for us to isolate ourselves from the rest of the none wizard rabble."

The Dunmer paused for a moment, looking as if she were trying to figure something out. "What?" Korina urged.

"There hasn't any real use for that skill here in Skyrim. I've fallen somewhat out of practice," she looked up into Korina's eyes. "Do you want to help me practice?"

"Sure. How?" Korina asked skeptically.

"Just stand still," Tabatah said as her hands began glow with aura of blue light. Her body slowly began to levitate off the ground. She rose up till she was eye to eye with her. Tabatah closed her eyes and quickly leaned forward and placed her lips to Korina's.

After what felt like an eternity, Tabatah realized she wasn't returning the gesture, she quickly opened her eyes and leaned back. She hoped to see some sort of warm welcoming or happy look on Korina's face. But instead, there was only a wide eyed look of shock and confusion on her face.

"And that's what I was afraid of," she whimpered out. She quickly dropped back to the floor and hastily opened the door to the Hall of Attainment. "I'm sorry," she blurted out as she disappeared into the dormitory.

"Tabby wait," Korina uttered as she was still trying to get a handle on what just happened. She stood outside for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. She couldn't deny that she had strong feelings for her friend, but were they those kind of feelings? She honestly didn't know.

After a few minutes she followed her inside. The hall was laid out in a large circular fashion. Each of the student's 'rooms' were nothing more than a stone stall, with heavy sliding drapes acting as doors. It was a very simplistic design but it served to give enough privacy to most of the students.

Korina walked over to Tabatah's bedchamber. She could hear her crying softly inside. "Tabby, can I come in?"

The crying quickly stopped. "No. Go away," she said softly, clearly trying to hide the quivering in her voice.

"No," Korina replied as she stepped inside.

The Dunmer was sitting on her bed and quickly turned her face away, hastily trying to wipe the tears out from under her eyes. "Please Korri. I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm embarrassed. Please just leave me be."

"You ran off before we had a chance to talk. I am the one who should apologize. I should have said something, anything besides just standing there. I'm sorry"

"It's okay," Tabatah turned to face her. "I am not some small child Korri. I can handle rejection."

"I'm not rejecting you Tabby. You just, caught me off guard," she said as she sat down on the bed next to her. "I...I am not good at, you know, this."

"You don't hate me?" Tabatah asked.

"What?! No, of course not. Tabby your my best friend."

"You don't think what I did was foolish?" she asked with a noticeable amount of relief in her voice.

"Nope," Korina said casually. "In fact, if you were to try and kiss me again, I probably wouldn't stop you."

Tabatah let Korina's words sink in for a moment. She then slowly brought her lips to Korina's once more. This time she was met with a clearly willing participant. It was a night they had both been wanting for a while. Even if Korina didn't realize it at first.

"That was fun," Tabatah said as she got up the next morning. "I'm not sure what we are supposed to do now."

"Well we both have classes. We should probably get up."

"No, let's just stay in bed all day,"

"We can't do that."

They heard footsteps approaching. Followed by a familiar voice. "Miss Veri."

"It's Master Faralda!" Tabatah exclaimed as she quickly threw Korina's undergarments at her as she quickly threw her robe around her. Korina ducked under the covers as the drapes of Tabatah's bedchamber flew open.

"Miss Veri," said the tall blond Altmer woman, as she entered. "I need you to—oh forgive me I didn't realize you were dressing" she said, as she quickly shut the drapes behind her. "I would have figured you would have already been presentable."

"It's quite alright. Is there something you need?"

"Yes. Arch Mage Aren has heard abut the strides you have made in your study of storm magic. He wishes to see a demonstration, if you do not mind," her instructor reported in a happy, somewhat proud tone.

"I would love too!" Tabatah said almost giddily.

"Calm yourself young one. I'm sure this is in the interest of seeing that you can truly control and understand it and are not just fooling about carelessly."

"I understand," the Dunmer responded with a curt bow.

"Very well. Meet me in the courtyard when you are ready." Faralda turned to leave her room when she stopped at the doorway. "Oh, and if you see your friend Korina please inform her that Master Sergius Turrianus is looking for her. He needs her to accompany him to the market in town to gather some supplies. And..." she stopped mid sentence when she noticed the lump under the blankets moved ever so slightly. "Who is that?" she asked, her cheerful tone gone. She glanced over at the extra set of robes bundled on the chair. "Show yourself!"

Korina slowly pulled the covers down from her face. "Good morning Master Faralda," she said meekly.

"It's my friend Korina," Tabatah answered sheepishly.

Faralda stood there wearing a similar look of wide eyed shock that Korina had the night before. "Oh...umm. Well miss Ador, Master Turrianus wishes to speak to you. I believe he has a few errands to run with you," she paused for a moment. "I shall tell him you have a more pressing task to attend to first," she said as she left the bedchamber.

A few minutes later the two nervously exited the Hall of Attainment. They spotted Master Faralda, Master Turrianus and Arch Mage Aren speaking in the courtyard. Both their hearts sank. What were they going to do if Arch Mage Aren expelled them?

"Ah, here they come now," Master Faralda said as the pair walked up. "Miss Ador, I informed Master Turrianus that you were assisting Miss Veri with an experiment, and that you two would be along shortly."

"Was it successful?" Arch Mage Aren asked.

"Yes, quite," Korina reported sharply.

"Ah, excellent," the Arch Mage grinned.

"Very good," Mater Turrianus said, not taking his attention away from the parchment in his hands.

"But further experimentation will be needed," Tabatah added.

"Well of course," Master Turrianus said, taking his eyes away from his notes. "Thoroughness and repetition is the key to mastering any skill," he said very sternly.

"Indeed," Faralda added as she brought her hand to her chin, trying to hide the smile spreading across her face.

"Well Miss Veri should we begin?" Arch Mage Aren asked as he and Master Faralda lead her away.

"Come Miss Ador. We have things we must get accomplished before mid-day."

"Yes Master."

They had got everything on their list and were now ready to head back to the college. It had been an enjoyable day for the young Altmer. She had always enjoyed any opportunity to leave the college grounds and head into Winterhold, especially when it was during the day.

"Would you like to stop and get something to eat before we head back Miss Ador?" Master Turrianus asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I have very little gold on me at the moment," she stated.

"Bah, nonsense. It is my treat. How else am I to reward my best student?"

This was shaping up to be one the best days of Korina's life. A trip to town, a free meal, approval from her teacher. And, she wasn't sure but she thought she might be in love.

 _'Love'._ That word hung in her head. _'_ _Could that truly be what this feeling is?_ _'_ Over the last month she had become so close with Tabatah. And after what they shared last night. _'No it couldn't be,'_ she finally told her self. Love wasn't that simple. _'It couldn't be love, only a small child would think that what we shared was love. Love only comes after years of knowing some one. After years of hardship. How else are you to know you truly love that person?'_

Her focus was broken when she felt a deep rumbling beneath her feet and heard sudden cracks of lightning above. The always cold air of Winterhold suddenly started blowing harder than she had ever felt.

"The hell is going on?!" Master Turrianus shouted as looked up to the sky. A look of horror spread across his face. "We have to get back to the college!"

"What about the townspeople?" she shouted over the deafening sound of the wind and thunder. "We need to help them!"

"We can do that by getting back to the College and helping figure out what this is!" he shouted back at her.

She looked at the chaotic scene around her. Sudden crashes of thunder punctuated the roar of the panicked crowed of people. Bolts of lightning bombarded the city, causing buildings to erupt into infernos. The snow and Ice stung her skin, as it fell in torrents from the sky.

"Korina, now!" Master Turrianus commanded again.

She did as she was instructed and followed him back towards the college grounds. As they made their way up the narrow bridge to the college she looked out to the Sea of Ghosts. It had come alive with huge waves that were taller than the college itself. As the great waves crashed into the side of the stone building an aura of white light appeared. A magical barrier that was placed around the college ages ago came to life and protected the inhabitants.

But there was no barrier around the town of Winterhold. The waves that broke harmlessly on the barrier around the school now slammed down on the people of the hold below. Some of the weaker wooden homes and shops were smashed into splinters instantly. The building that were not completely crushed were eviscerated. As residents of Winterhold were washed out over the cliffs and into the sea.

"The cliffs are giving way!" Turrianus yelled as he pointed to the sheer rock wall of the coast.

A massive portion of the city began to fracture and crumble. More than half of the town of Winterhold collapsed into the sea. The sight was horrifying and terrible. An entire city broken up and washed out to sea. She watched as the town and most of the people that called it home, disappeared beneath the waves in a blink of an eye. Such complete and horrific destruction could only be the work of the divines themselves.

"I have to find Tabby!" Korina screamed as they made their way into the courtyard.

"Who?!" Master Turrianus called back to her.

"Tabatah, she can stop this!" She turned to run into the Hall of Elements.

"No she can't," she heard Master Faralda voice behind her. "She has already tried."

"What?" Korina asked?

"She and the Arch Mage were out behind the college. He had taken her to a small rock outcropping to test her skill," Faralda explained. "She was only suppose to create a small storm out over the sea. We don't know what happened. It kept growing and growing in strength. She couldn't stop it."

"Where is she now?!" Korina demanded.

"Korina I'm so sorry. She fell into the water when the first wave hit. I don't think she could have survived." Faralda answered.

"NO! NO!," she screamed out as she ran past Faralda.

"Do not go out there! The barrier will not protect you!" Faralda pleaded with her.

In a few moments she was behind the College standing on the edge of the cliffs. "Tabby! Tabby where are you!" she screamed out. Desperately hoping for a response. Any response.

A huge swell of water came rushing at her as another wave crashed into the College. She was thrown off her feet by the impact. Her world went dark.

Her eyes slowly opened and she found herself in her bed. She rose up quickly as she remembered what happened.

"Easy, easy. You are okay now," Arch Mage Aren spoke softly. "Lay back down."

"No, Tabatah. Is she okay? How long has it been. Where is she?" Korina rambled out.

"Calm yourself. It has been nearly a week since Master Turrianus found you," the Arch Mage explained.

"But..." she began but was cut off.

"We have looked for Tabatah Veri's body. But we have not had any luck. She was swallowed up by the sea. I am truly sorry. Faralda told me that the two of you were...close."

"The college?"

"Safe. The barriers saved the lives of everyone here," he reassured her.

"Everyone except Tabby," she said solemnly. "What about the town?"

The Arch Mage let out a deep sigh. "The town is in shambles. We are doing our best to help them but they are refusing. They blame us at the college for the death of their loved ones."

"But-"

"No. you rest now. We will speak more later," he said as he got up to leave the room.

In the days that followed Korina suffered through a great deal of pain. Not physical so much as emotional. She had found love only to have it ripped away almost instantly. Her soul was broken.

She would attempt to sleep but it never came. The screams of the people in the city haunted her dreams. And her wakeing hours she was plagued with thoughts of Tabatah.

"Where is she? She can't be gone, She can't," she sobbed out.

"I am truly sorry," Master Faralda did her best to comfort her. "I know you are in an immense amount of pain right now. But you can not focus on her death."

"You would have me forget about her?" she whimpered out.

"No. Never. You must hold her memories close and never let go. She should never be forgotten. But you mustn't only focus on her death."

"But if only I had been there."

"You could have done what? Not you, Not I, Not even Arch Mage Aren can control the tides," Faralda explained.

"No but I could have stopped her, or been the to rescue her, or-"

"Stop," Master Faralda cut her off. "You can not think that way. You can not let you mind be flooded with thoughts like 'maybe if had said this to her' or 'perhaps if I had done that'. You will torment yourself to death with thoughts like that."

"I can't sleep, all I hear are the screams of the dead. I can't stay awake because I am so tired. And when I am awake all I think about is Tabby." Her words came out heavy and lethargic.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I haven't," Korina sighed out. "That is the farthest thing from my mind right now."

"You have to eat," Master Faralda urged. "Come, I will prepare you something."

"No."

"Yes," she said as she took her are and drug her up out of her bed.

"I miss her so much. I can't stay here," she muttered out as they maid their way to the mess hall.

"Hmm?"

"At the College. There is nothing good that can come of this place."

In the days that followed she had gathered up all her belongings. She walked out the gates of the college and through the ruins of Whinterhold. Korina vanished into the plains of Skyrim.

 **The End**


End file.
